


Powerless

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caring Cat, F/F, Fluff, powerless kara, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part eleven of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara blows her powers out and Cat takes care of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the eleventh part! I hope you will like it!
> 
> I am sorry for the mistakes I did in my OS yesterday, hope there aren't too many in this one. Just a little reminder that I am French and that I have no Beta :)
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

It was another cold night in National City. One of these nights, where everything seems dark and hopeless. These nights where even Supergirl wasn’t able to smile like she uses to.   
The fight that had just happened had been violent, bloody, messy and deadly. For the enemy. It had been so exhausting that she had blown her powers out. 

“Come on Alex, I can go home. I’ll promise I’ll come by tomorrow to rest under the sun bed…”

Alex was biting her lip, not sure if it was a good idea. She was afraid that something would happen to her little sister if she let her go like that. But she also knew why Kara wanted to go back home so bad… She needed to see Cat, to see Carter. To make sure they were alright and that they knew she was too. 

“Okay. But I want you to call me if anything’s wrong. And I will say Cat the same thing.”

“What? No… No need to worry her. It’s okay. I’ll tell her that I lost my powers but please don’t call her.”

“You are aware that you have bruises all over your body, right? She will be worried anyway.”

Kara smiled sadly at her and kissed her cheek.

“It’s fine, really. I gotta go. Love you!”

Alex grumbled but returned the words before letting her go with the military to bring her back home. 

**********

“I’m home!”

Kara heard footsteps running towards her and prepared herself to the boy that would forcedly hug her in a few seconds. Carter saw her from the hallway and threw himself in her arms, holding her tightly.

“You’re back!”

“Of course buddy, we never finished that party. I couldn’t leave like that now, could I?”

He shook his head, smiling. Cat and her had agreed to tell him every truth he was capable of hearing. She had told him her secret, because he deserved to know, they had told him that it could be dangerous for them to know her secret identity and they had let him some time to decide if he wanted to let Kara into his family or not. He had agreed, and it had been one of the most beautiful thing in Kara’s life.   
He hugged her tighter and she winced in pain.

“Slow down bud’, I am not invincible tonight.”

“You blew your powers out?”

Cat’s voice came to her ears, full of worry and fear. Kara smiled shyly at her.

“Yeah, apparently this escapee was tougher than I thought…”

Cat only nodded, coming closer to take her in her arms delicately. She didn’t say anything more, only hugged her. Carter knew that these moments were important to both of them so he stepped out, going back to the living-room.  
Kara was caressing her girlfriend’s back absentmindedly. 

“I’m fine Cat, I promise.”

Cat hummed, not wanting to talk about that right now.

“Dinner’s ready, we’ll talk about everything later.”

After dinner, they had talked, Kara doing what she did after every fight. Telling everything that happened during and after the fight to reassure Cat. Knowledge was power, and Cat knew that it was the only thing that gave her power on her fear to lose Kara. They had went to bed, holding each other tightly, Kara wincing in pain every time she moved because of the cut on her body. Cat had kissed her at each whine, at each shiver of pain, at each tear. Because Kara was unaccustomed to pain, but when she felt it, it was always much more than the human average. Kara wouldn’t go to work the next day, staying in the safety that were their home. Alex had agreed, hearing in Cat’s voice that she needed to have her girlfriend next to her after this particular hard fight. With this good news, they had decided to sleep, because they were both tired and knew that the next day would be equally exhausting.

**********

As expected, Kara woke up hurting everywhere, almost crying because she was frustrated. She couldn’t move without feeling a sharp pain in her whole body.

“Cat… It hurts.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

Cat caressed tenderly Kara’s hair and kissed her forehead. She gave her some medicine that Alex had gave her the first time she had blown her powers and let her rest. She went to her home office and took her computer, sitting on the bed next to Kara to work. She opened the roof window she had made built to let the sun travel on Kara’s body. It was the only way to assure she would feel better soon, that or a rush of adrenaline. But sex wasn’t an option when she was in that state.   
After a while, Cat noticed that Kara was looking at her with sad eyes.

“What is it, dear?”

Kara bit her lip, she knew Cat would be mad at her if she told her. Like she had read her thought, she added.

“I will be even madder if you don’t tell me what is bothering you.”

Kara sighed, tired of her girlfriend perspicacity.

“I just feel bad.”

Cat rolled her eyes. They had gone through this a hundred times already. She could just tell her girlfriend she was being stupid again, but she knew it wasn’t what she needed right now.

“Don’t. You are not doing anything wrong. None of this is your fault.”

“But… You are wasting your time here. I’m keeping you from work. And don’t act like you got anything done because I know you can’t work from home.”

There was a little pause before Kara hid her head in her pillow, grunting.

“I am wasting your time.”

Cat put her computer aside and came under the covers with Kara, snuggling close to her.

“You’re right. I am wasting my time.”

Kara grimaced.

“Because I try to work when I should be taking care of you. So no work from now on. Just you, my beautiful.”

The younger blonde blushed and raised her head a little. Her eyes meet Cat’s, they were facing each other, looking at the other with adoration. 

“I am never wasting my time with you, Kara.”

She came closer and kissed her slowly and chastely. Kara hummed contently and kissed her back, putting one hand on the smaller woman’s cheek. They both get lost in the kiss, soon, tongues started playing with each other, hands worshipping the other’s body. Cat’s hand was resting low on Kara’s back, almost gripping her ass. Both of them moaned, Kara’s mouth descending on the journalist’s jaw, then throat. The earlier pain was forgotten, she was only driven by desire and lust. She tugged at Cat’s lobe, making her moan once more before she felt a hand scratching her back. She was expecting a sharp pain, but she felt only pleasure, her cuts were gone. Cat was smirking against her neck.

“Adrenaline, right?”

Kara chuckled and kissed her deeply.

“Looks like someone just have that effect on me.”

Cat grinned at her, deposing feather kisses on her neck, then on her collarbone, biting it.

“Let’s see what other effects I can have on you, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
